


Fall

by Canadiantardis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, either the start of a beautiful friendship or romance, take your pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets picked on but meets a new person because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

John hated his eyesight sometimes. He had the thickest glasses and because his eyes looked so huge in them, most of his classmates picked on him, calling him ‘Four-eyes’ or ‘Blindo.’ Even the legally blind new girl, Terezi, joined in calling him names.

Terezi was the biggest bully for John, along with her cousin Vriska. But at least Terezi was honest in her bullying, Vriska used to play with John’s head. She even got him to think she had a crush on him back in middle school.

John held his schoolbooks tight to his side as he walked with the other students out the classroom, heading for his locker. He was lucky to not be the tallest in the class, and could blend in when he needed to.

Apparently today wasn’t his day, as he heard snickering ahead of him and suddenly his foot got caught on something – most likely another foot – and made a spectacular tumble, his books flying away from him.

He heard the other students around him laughing, but didn’t look up, his face reddening in embarrassment.

“Hey, you okay?”

John’s head snapped up. No one ever asked if he was okay, besides the teachers if he had been tripped and had a bad scrape. And yet, here was a new kid, kneeling in front of him with most of his schoolbooks in his hands.

John took the books with a small smile. He looked at the new kid carefully. The guy was albino, that was a given with his colourless hair and his blood red eyes and pale skin. He wore very bland and baggy gray clothes with the zodiac signs on his sweatshirt.

“Hey, douchnozzle, are you deaf?” He asked, snapping John back to reality.

“Sorry, yeah, I’m good. Thanks.” John scrambled up. “It happens all the time.”

“And you just let those bitches walk all over you?” The kid stood up as well, crossing his arms and looking at John incredulously.

John stumbled for words, but before he could form a full sentence, the albino snatched his wrist and began dragging him through the hallways. John tried prying his arm away, or to ask where they were going but the kid wouldn’t answer, until they reached the front office. They stopped just in front of the door to the office and the albino released John’s wrist and turned to him.

“So, you have only two options, dickwad. One: we march in there and tell the teachers those two have been bullying you.” He raised a finger at John when he tried to interrupt. “OR, or two: You fucking stand up for yourself and stop being such a wet fucking blanket. And no, you can’t say neither or back out. I can see the coward in you trying to burst through.”

“Hey!” John tried to defend himself from the loudmouth albino, but deep down he knew it was true. He screwed up his face and sighed. “I’ve tried both ways. The teachers don’t care and those two just up the teasing. I’m just trying to survive this last year.”

The albino raised an eyebrow. “This school is fucked up. How can the teachers not care about their students?”

“They do, but they don’t see Terezi or Vriska as bad kids, and they don’t let the teachers see them as that.” John explained.

The bell rang for the next class, making the two jump. The albino rubbed his face and looked around.

“Ugh, fine. I’ll try something in the meantime. We should get to class. Aren’t you in that class?” He asked.

“Uhhh.” John tilted his head, trying to remember what class he had next.

“Gym with Mr. Strider? You know, the douche with the anime glasses and weird pointy hair?”

“Oh, oh yeah, I do, I mean, we do, I mean…” John took a deep breath. “You are in my class, that’s right.”

“Fuck, you are a mess.” The kid shook his head. “I’m Karkat, by the way.”

“John.” He answered.

“C’mon, we can’t be too late to class else he’ll make us do laps while the other chill.” Karkat said, already jogging to the gym, John following.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: You decide for yourselves if they get together at some point or if they just become good friends.  
> Anyway, happy belated 4/13 everyone!


End file.
